


In another life

by killing_kurare



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: If things would've been different for Faith
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2016, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com  
> Prompt: in another life

In another life, maybe she would've been the true Chosen One (namely the only one). 

In another life, maybe she would've had the friends and family. 

In another life, maybe she would've been loved (by many).

In another life ... maybe she would've been the good girl. 

In another life ... maybe she would've been good enough. 

But THIS is her life, and no wishing it to be different can change this fact. 

So Faith puts on her dark lipstick and leather pants and goes out to kick some demon ass, for this is the only thing that still works for her.


End file.
